Transition
by DoomyDoomDoom
Summary: got this idea while watching Fluke with my girlfriend. after a car accident Troy is turned into a Husky/ wolf mix puppy taken in by a farmer who has another dog who was also once a human and finds out the only way to move on is finish some business.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh where am I" said Troy looking around.

"Calm down pup you're OK" said the big gray dog in front of him

"What a talking dog whoa I must have hit my head really hard" said Troy.

"No young pup I'm afraid that you are now a dog, like me" replied the dog.

"A dog like you that's not possible I'm a human" replied Troy.

"Not anymore young pup that right there is you" said the big gray dog walking up to the turned over car.

"What happened?" asked Troy.

"Drunk driver hit you your car flipped over quite a few times you died on impact but you have unfinished business here so your soul has taken on the form of a puppy" replied the grey dog.

"What unfinished business?" asked Troy trying to understand what was happening.

"I don't know that's what you have to figure out yourself" said the big gray dog.

"What's your name anyways I'm Troy" replied Troy.

"I'm Rocky I will show you everything you need to know about being a dog a hybrid actually" replied Rocky walking towards a lake.

"A hybrid what am I a labra-doodle or something?" asked Troy following the other dog.

"No a Siberian husky and wolf mix" replied Rocky stopping at the lake and taking a drink.

"Whoa cool so where are we going?" asked Troy.

"My owner's farm your brother Avalanche is there waiting for us" replied Rocky cutting through the woods towards a barn.

"My brother I don't have a brother" replied Troy trying to catch up with the older dog.

"You do now young pup we had a dream the other day saying you'd be coming along and just in time my owner took your litter from his neighbor who didn't know what to do with you pups all of you are spread throughout here you all found a home except for you and Avalanche everybody was afraid to adopt either of you" replied Rocky walking into the barn.

"Why didn't they want Avalanche?" asked Troy.

"Because he looks like a wolf just like you the farmers were afraid you might go after their livestock" replied Rocky.

"Rocky, you're back and he's with you I'm glad you found him in time Jim is coming right now with the food" said Avalanche running up to the older dog.

"Hi boys how are you doing on this fine night" said Jim walking into the barn with three bowls.

Rocky and Avalanche started barking happily at the man he assumed was their owner so Troy did the same.

"Calm down boys I got your food right here" said Jim setting the plates down.

Suddenly they could hear sirens just down the road were Troy's car was flipped over and were the drunk driver was being arrested.

"Wonder what happened sounds serious I should call Tom see if he knows anything, I'll be right back boys you stay in here and don't go exploring anywhere" said Jim leaving the barn.

"Does it usually take that long for an ambulance to arrive?" asked Troy.

"Depends where the accident was in your case yes because it was by Tom's house it's very hard for some vehicles to get there quickly" replied Rocky looking up from his food.

"What is this world coming to I'm glad Michael and Peter are inside can you believe it boys a drunk driver might have killed an innocent boy Troy Bolton I believe was the name they said" before Jim could finish talking Troy started barking.

"What is it, boy the name do you like it eh" said Jim as the puppy started barking again.

"Then I guess that's your new name Troy but the strangest thing happened they didn't find his body they just found the car and his clothes all torn to shreds they think a bear or a wolf got to him" said Jim petting Troy.

Troy started to whine and Jim thought it was because he was scared of the fact there might be a bear out there.

"Oh don't worry boys your sleeping inside with us today looks like there's a storm coming so come on finish up and let's go inside" said Jim sitting on a hay bale.

"Come on pup it's not too bad finish your food and we shall go inside" said Rocky.

After they were done eating they went inside the house with Jim.

"Alright here we are boys settle down for the night" said Jim putting their dog bed in front of the lit fireplace.

"Good night boys I'll see you in the morning" said Jim walking up the stairs.

"How could they not find my body I don't get it it's so strange" said Troy lying down.

"It's not too bad pup trust me" said Rocky lying down.

"How do you know that it's not too bad?" asked Troy.

"I was also a human before I died during a robbery I was turned into a dog also Jim found me in the streets and took me home" said Rocky.

"Oh so what were your unfinished business?" asked Troy.

"I'm guessing it was to watch my kids grow and make sure they make the right decisions" said Rocky looking at the fireplace.

"Michael and Peter I'm guessing" said Troy lying down next to him.

"Yeah Michael and Peter my two boys my brother Jim took them in after my death he is raising them their mom is a junkie she left me after Peter was born she's trying to get back in their lives but Jim won't allow it which is good the boys don't really want to see her specially not Michael he blames her for my death" said Rocky.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories" said Troy.

"Its fine, don't worry now we should get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow" said Rocky laying his head down.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip

Author's note: my computer was being stupid so I wasn't able to upload the whole chapter but here it is finally.

The next day:

"Good morning boys" said a young boy walking downstairs and petting the dogs.

"Morning Peter, morning boys" said a boy who looked to be around Troy's age.

"Hi Michael did you sleep well?" asked Peter walking up to his older brother and hugging him.

"Yeah I slept great is Uncle Jim awake yet?" asked Michael petting Rocky.

"No not yet should we wake him up it's almost nine isn't someone coming to see Avalanche and Troy and maybe adopt one of them?" asked Peter petting the two puppies.

"Yeah I'll go wake him up I still have to get changed why don't you feed them and start a fire in the fireplace I guess" said Michael.

"Ok I can do that" replied Peter going into the kitchen.

"Here you are boys food eat up maybe I'll get a chance to brush all of you before the potential adopters come" said Peter putting wood into the fireplace.

"How old is Peter?" asked Troy while eating.

"Peter's thirteen and Michael is sixteen" replied Rocky.

"Oh Michael's only two years younger than me that's cool and do you know anything about the potential adopters?" asked Troy.

"Not much just that they're eighteen years old recently bought a house and are looking for a puppy they have been looking around for a while but haven't found the right one" said Avalanche looking up from his food.

"My friends and I were looking for a puppy before I died we had recently gotten our own house with the help of our parents we wanted to finally move out of our parents house and be close to college" said Troy after they were all done eating.

"So what were you doing out here last night?" asked Rocky.

"Making a delivery my friend's uncle owns the feed store and he needed someone to drop of some feed at Tom's house so I offered to do it for him" replied Troy.

"Then maybe you saw one of your brothers Lobo Tom adopted him" replied Rocky.

"Well I did see a young puppy there he was very cute I send my friends a picture of him and asked Tom were he got him and he told us here we were planning on coming today to look at the puppies he had left but I don't know what they're going to do now though" replied Troy.

"Who knows pup but I'm sure they are very sad they lost you so who knows when they will search for a new pup" said Rocky.

Troy suddenly jumped up from where he was lying down because he thought he smelled something familiar a smell that he had come to love.

"Rocky, Avalanche do you smell that?" asked Troy sticking his nose in the air

"Yeah what about it?" asked Rocky indifferently.

"I know that smell I could recognize it anywhere" replied Troy smelling around.

"Whoa calm down pup where do you recognize it from you gotta calm down a little bit pup your going crazy do you have ticks or something" asked Rocky looking at Troy running around in circles.

"No I don't have ticks but the smell I'm sure it's her it has to be her" said Troy running around in circles.

"Who what are you talking about pup you sound crazy calm down" said Rocky putting his paw in front of Troy to stop him from running around.

"Gabriella she was my girlfriend I fell in love with her the first time I saw her" said Troy looking up at Rocky after he landed on his back.

"Ok young pup calm down let's go outside to the bathroom so we can then see your friends" said Rocky pushing both puppies towards the doggy door and outside.

Knock, knock, knock the family suddenly heard some knocking at the front door so Jim went downstairs and opening the door to the new adopters.

"Please come in I think the dogs are outside my nephew Michael will go get them" said Jim opening the door.

"Thank you very much for allowing us to come in such short notice we were going to call you and tell you we weren't going to come our friend died yesterday near here Troy Bolton" said Chad walking in followed by some other people.

"Oh he was your friend I'm very sorry for your loss it's tough to go through Tom's road and drunk drivers well they will screw up not only their lives but other people's as well" said Jim as Michael walked in followed by the dogs.

Troy went running up to his friends barking happily.

"Whoa Troy really seems to like you guys I don't think I've ever seen him so excited before" said Michael picking up Troy.

"His name is Troy?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah it's the only name he's responded to but I'm sure you can change his name dogs can learn their new name if they are young and you use it repeatedly of course" said Peter petting Troy.

"No Troy is fine he's very cute he has beautiful eyes they remind me of Troy's" said Taylor.

"How much do you want for Troy?" asked Gabriella.

"He's yours you don't have to pay me anything he seems to really like you and I trust you if you have any problems call me and I'll see what I can do, he already has all his shots I'll give you a call when he has to go back to the vet" replied Jim smiling at them.

"No I feel like we should give you something" replied Jason.

"You don't have to I'm just glad he found a good home he deserves one" said Jim.

"Do you guys want anything to drink or eat before you leave we have coffee, juice, water" said Jim walking towards the kitchen.

"Coffee for me please" replied Chad.

"I'll have some orange juice if you have any" replied Jason playing around with Troy.

"Coffee for me too please" said Ryan.

"I'll have some water" said Zeke.

"Water for me too please" said Sharpay.

"Water please" said Gabriella.

"I'd like some orange juice also" said Kelsi.

"Ok drinks coming right now you want anything to eat" replied Jim walking into the kitchen.

"No thank you" replied everyone.

"Are all puppies this energetic?" asked Jason looking at the puppies running around.

"Yeah puppies usually are very energetic but these two can bounce of the walls sometimes and get into a lot of trouble Troy nearly got bit in the nose by a rattle snake and Avalanche almost got scratched by the cat if it wasn't for Rocky those two would be in a lot of trouble" replied Peter.

"I feel bad separating them then maybe he should just stay with you so he can be with his brother" said Chad looking at the two puppies that were running around.

"That's nonsense you guys can take him and if you think he needs a companion I can get you another puppy same age as him my neighbor's dog had puppies same time as Troy was born and he's looking for homes the puppies can go to" replied Jim walking in with everybody's drinks.

"Michael do you mind calling up Will and asking him how many pups he has left?" asked Jim.

"No I'll go do it right now" replied Michael getting up and calling Will.

"No you don't have to do that it's fine" said Gabriella as she heard Michael talking to Will.

"Will says he has two pups left a little boy and a little girl he said Marissa is coming with both of them right now" said Michael walking into the living room.

"Well thank you very much hopefully they will all get along" said Jason.

"Marissa is here Will really needs to work on that truck I'm sure you can hear it a mile away" said Michael getting up and opening the door for the girl.

"Here they are Jim this young boy is Eeyore and this young girl is Bella" said Marissa putting the puppies on the ground.

"They're very cute and they seem to like Avalanche and Troy and Eeyore seems to really like Ryan" said Jim as he watched the puppies jumping on each other.

"How much do I owe your dad?" asked Jim taking out his wallet.

"Put your money away Jim he doesn't want anything for the pups he trusts you with whichever one you keep and the one you give to Troy's new owners we know you wouldn't give a puppy away if you didn't like someone" replied Marissa.

"Well that is true and I'm glad your father trusts me tell him I'll go see him later ok" replied Jim as he walked Marissa to her truck.

"I'll tell him see you later" replied Marissa as she drove away.

"So back to the pups which one do you want?" asked Jim petting Rocky's head.

"Well we don't really know much about puppies we've had dogs before but they were all rescued so they were older and we don't really know about breeds of dogs" replied Gabriella.

"Well Troy and Avalanche are a Siberian husky and wolf mix and Eeyore and Bella are Australian shepherds both breeds are very good with children and both of them need exercise so it's good if you have a big yard for them to run around in and make sure its fenced you wouldn't want them running off they are very sociable and love people if they don't like someone then maybe you shouldn't like them either they believe dogs can sense if someone is bad but overall they're very good dogs" replied Michael who was laying on the ground while the puppies jumped on him.

"Who do you guys want?" asked Chad looking at his friends.

"It depends who Troy likes better" replied Gabriella.

"Well if you ask me I think Avalanche might like Bella he's paying more attention to her than he is Eeyore and Troy seems to be paying more attention to Eeyore so let's take him" said Gabriella.

"Ok then Eeyore is yours and Bella can stay with us I'll call Will up and ask him when he has to go to the vet again why don't we let them go outside before you leave wouldn't want them to make a mess in your car" said Jim opening the door for the puppies.

"Yes I get to be with Gabby again whoo" barked Troy running outside.

"Are they nice?" asked Eeyore sniffing around.

"Yeah they're great you're going to love the house it's amazing" replied Troy running around the yard like crazy being followed by Eeyore.

"I can't wait at least I'll have someone and I can be with Ryan again but I will miss you Bella" replied Eeyore stopping near her.

"I'll miss you to Eeyore" replied Bella licking her brother.

"I'll miss you Rocky and of course I'll miss you Avalanche but at least I'll be with Gabriella again" said Troy and suddenly realized what Eeyore had said.

"How do you know Ryan?" asked Troy curious as to how another dog knew one of his friends.

"Well I am just like you I was once a human too you guys had not met me yet but I was Mark Ryan's boyfriend" replied Eeyore.

"You were killed by those guys because you were gay I remember that" replied Troy suddenly very serious.

"Yes that was me and like you I get to be with my love again" replied Eeyore as they walked inside.

"So why Eeyore?" asked Troy.

"He was one of my favorite characters in Winnie the Pooh" replied Eeyore.

"So what should we do besides get them tags with their names" asked Ryan picking up Eeyore.

"You should get them some food bowls, water bowls, some toys, food, and bed for each of them they can have treats to but not too many" replied Jim.

Author's note: whoo decide to throw a little twist in there it was mainly my girlfriends idea she asked me if I could add a gay couple so I did and also I have to try not to curse too much cause of her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: shockingly still own nothing

"So since Michael said we could change their names why don't we give Troy a cuter name" said Sharpay.

"If we change his name you are not choosing it I feel bad for your little Yorkie just because of his name so you are not renaming this poor pups" replied Chad.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sharpay.

"You named the poor animal Boi that's not right" replied Chad.

"Oh is that it well you named your dog dude how is, that better?" replied Sharpay.

"Let's leave his name as Troy for now ok, look there's the pet store why don't Jason and I get out first buy them some collars and a leash" suggested Zeke.

"Yeah that's fine oh and while you're in there could you pick up Boi he's getting groomed" said Sharpay smiling at her boyfriend.

"Ok we will need anything else?" asked Zeke before closing the door.

"No that's it" replied Sharpay.

Meanwhile in the store they had just picked up Boi and were currently looking at collars and leashes for Troy and Eeyore.

"Ok here we go two collars and two leashes" said Jason opening the door and putting one on Troy and one on Eeyore.

"And here's Boi" said Zeke handing the Yorkie over to Sharpay.

"Ok then let's go inside and do some shopping" said Sharpay.

"She even gets excited about shopping for dogs she ceases to amaze me" said Chad who got slapped in the back of the head by his girlfriend.

"Ow why did you hit me its true" said Chad.

"Because it's not nice and I also like shopping so watch what you say" replied Taylor.

They decided to walk into the store with Troy and Eeyore and decided to look at the beds first.

"What about this?" said Sharpay picking up a blue bed that said prince in gold letters on front of the bed.

"Not in this lifetime you can get it for your dog but not for these two they still have their pride" said Chad.

"You better watch it afro boy you are on thin ice and it's only getting thinner" said Sharpay getting closer to him.

"Save me from your girlfriend please dude" said Chad hiding behind Zeke.

"You're on your own dude you made your bed so sleep in it" replied Zeke.

"What are you my grandpa?" replied Chad.

"As entertaining as this is, we have to get some things for the puppies if you forgot" said Gabriella picking up a bed that reminded her of Troy's favorite flannel shirt so she chose that one for Troy.

"I like this one for Eeyore" said Ryan picking a multicolored one.

"Ok so beds done moving on to food and water bowls, food, treats, and toys" said Chad walking towards the bowls.

After they were done shopping for the things they needed and some more for their new puppies and for Boi.

"Ok so let's put the food and water bowls here in the kitchen we could put their beds in the living room they can sleep down here in the night and be with us during the day" said Chad.

"We can't leave them down here they will get cold" said Taylor.

"Well then where are they supposed to sleep Zeke and Sharpay already have Boi in their room and I know it sucks for Zeke because the dog gets more attention than him so I don't want them in our room Kelsi and Jason can let them sleep in their room if they want" replied Chad.

"It'd be better if they don't sleep in our room Kelsi needs as much sleep as she can get I don't want her to have bad nights rest especially not now" said Jason putting a protective arm around her.

"Oh my god Kelsi congratulations" said the girls hugging one of their best friends.

"Congratulations Jason I'm very happy for the two of you" said Ryan hugging Kelsi.

"Did we miss something?" asked Chad confused.

"Are you guy's idiots?" replied Sharpay looking at her boyfriend and her friend who just gave her a blank stare.

"Don't answer that you idiots, Kelsi is pregnant you idiots" said Sharpay looking at the two boys.

"Oh ok congratulations man it will be cool to see your baby here were in luck there's so many rooms in this house like Sharpay's house now I see why her parents bought this house for us" replied Zeke.

"Well that doesn't solve where the puppies will be sleeping" said Ryan.

"Why don't they sleep in our room" said Gabriella.

"That's a great idea they spent the night in our room and during the day we could just buy them a big bed for downstairs" replied Ryan smiling at the two puppies that were rolling around on the ground.

"You didn't share a room with Gabriella?" asked Eeyore.

"No here dad would have neutered me he didn't like me to much thought I was a troublemaker" replied Ivan.

"Speaking of being neutered do you think they'll get us fixed?" asked Eeyore.

"That is a very good question I don't know" replied Troy.

As if Zeke could read the puppies mind he asked the question.

"Quick question are we getting them neutered are or are we going to let them keep their manliness?" asked Zeke.

"I think we shouldn't fix them for now maybe when they're older we'll get them neutered and we should also ask my uncle what is better get them fixed now or later or if we should get them fixed at all" said Jason.

"That's a very good idea let's just hope when they are older they don't get our neighbors dogs pregnant because then we will get into a lot of trouble remember when Boi got busy with the next door neighbor's Yorkie" replied Chad laughing.

"Oh yeah and she came here yelling at us and saying we had to get him neutered oh that day was hilarious" replied Jason.

Author's note: so so sorry it took me so long to update it's been crazy week I had my Spanish regents and then I was studying for my U.S history regents which were cancelled after I was all ready for it and also this weekend my friend came to visit me and we adopted two guinea pigs and then some stupid kid is harassing my girlfriend so I had to deal with him.


	4. Author's note

So sorry guys I'll try and update tomorrow it's just that I got suspended from school for a week and my parents grounded me for getting into a fight with girlfriend's ex for calling my girlfriend a slut if it wasn't for the fact she threw the first punch I'd be in a lot more trouble I don't regret fighting her I only regret the fact my girlfriend saw us fighting since she is a pacifist but if it wasn't for her and my friend I would have just lost my mind and done something stupid.


End file.
